Russian Roulette
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol have to get a company of Russian troops to Cairo as fanatical Arabs are attacking anything that moves


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Russian Roulette**

**By Suzie2b**

**The Rat Patrol was in Captain Boggs' office receiving information on their next mission.**

**Troy couldn't believe his ears. "Russians? Here?"**

**Captain Boggs nodded and said, "Yes. They'll be arriving at the Benghazi port tomorrow."**

**Moffitt questioned, "What exactly are we to do, sir?"**

"**All I was told was that they need to get to Cairo."**

**Hitch asked, "How many men will there be, captain?"**

**Boggs replied, "A company of about 150. I wasn't given an exact number. Their commander is Captain Adrik Babanin."**

**Tully asked, "What about transportation, sir?"**

"**Captain ****O'Connell will take care of that."**

**Troy questioned, "Why us, captain? Wouldn't a larger detail be better and safer?"**

**Boggs sighed. "Yes, it would be and I do have other things I'd prefer to assign you to, but it's hard to refuse a request from High Command. Let's just say you and your men have a reputation."**

**Moffitt asked, "Do they speak English, captain?"**

"**Apparently Captain Babanin does, but I don't know if any of his men do. Captain O'Connell is expecting you in his office in three days. If you run into any problems, you'll contact him in Benghazi."**

**##################**

**The morning sky was full of dark, ominous clouds as the jeeps headed out of Ras Tanura. By 10am the Rat Patrol were sitting in the cover of a waterhole, tarps covering the jeeps and men as rain pelted them, making tapping sounds.**

**The rain didn't last too long – maybe a half-hour – and Moffitt reached over to wake Tully when the tapping sounds stopped. "It appears to have quit raining."**

**Tully sat up and listened. Other than the occasional plop of water falling from the palms above it was silent. He and Moffitt pushed the tarp aside and peered around. The skies were clearing and the wet sand was already steaming as they got out of the jeep.**

**A rustling sound next to them alerted Moffitt and Tully that the occupants in the other jeep were moving. Troy and Hitch got out and stretched.**

**Hitch said, "That was good for a nap."**

**Tully smiled. "Gotta take the advantage when ya can."**

**Troy said, "Okay, let's pack up the tarps and get going."**

**With the tarps stowed, they got back into the jeeps and started the engines. Tully pressed the accelerator, but the vehicle didn't move. Hitch did the same thing with the same result. Trying again caused the rear wheels to spin and throw up mud as they sank.**

**Hitch and Tully got out to check things out. With a sigh Hitch stated the obvious, "We're stuck."**

**Troy and Moffitt joined the privates. Troy glared at the mess and said, "Get the shovels."**

**The mud was more difficult to dig out of then dry sand, and as the mud slowly dried, it became compact and hard. The four Allies dug steadily for nearly an hour before they could try to extract the jeeps.**

**Hitch started Bertha and tried to slowly inch out of the holes the back tires were in. They spun slightly before they grabbed hold and eased up and out.**

**Tully got in behind Olive's wheel and started her up. He tried to ease her forward, but it wasn't to be. The tires just couldn't get a grip.**

**Troy said, "Okay, let's try pushing her."**

**Troy and Moffitt got on either side of the jeep while Hitch took the back. Tully tried to move forward as his friends helped the rocking motion. The tires caught for a moment and he pressed down on the gas pedal a bit harder. Then the wheels slipped and threw up mud.**

**When the mud hit Hitch, it sent him stumbling backwards to fall flat on his back. He quickly sat up and started removing the muck from his face.**

**Troy grinned. "You all right, Hitch?"**

**The private glared at Tully as he said, "Yeah, I'm just great."**

**Tully chuckled, "Sorry about that."**

**Moffitt smiled. "Perhaps we should try pulling the jeep out rather than pushing."**

**As Hitch got to his feet and started brushing himself off, Troy said, "I'll get a rope. Hitch, pull the jeep up in front of Tully."**

**With a steady pull Olive was free and they could be on their way again, with Hitch grumbling under his breath.**

**When they stopped for the night, Tully was putting together a hot meal while Hitch washed the dried mud off himself and put on a clean shirt. "I really am sorry, Hitch."**

**He tucked in his shirt as he said, "It's okay, Tully. It was just a … a shock."**

**Tully laughed, "But if you could've seen the look on your face…"**

**Hitch finally smiled. "Yeah … yeah."**

**Troy wandered over and poured coffee into his tin mug. "Dinner ready?"**

**Tully nodded. "Just gimme a minute to dish it up."**

**##################**

**The night was quiet as Hitch stood watch. The half-moon was bright in the sky, giving the desert a silvery/indigo sheen. He yawned and stretched as he pushed off the jeep to start another circuit around camp. Hitch took several steps before he thought he saw something move.**

**Hitch stopped and waited to see it again. When he did, he called, "Hey, sarge!"**

**Troy came up out of his sleep and was on his feet before Hitch's voice faded. He hurried toward the private with Moffitt and Tully not far behind. "What's going on?"**

**Hitch pointed. "We've got company."**

**Troy squinted into the dark and saw a figure moving towards them. Then it stumbled, collapsed, and didn't move.**

"**Hitch, you and Tully check it out."**

**The two privates jogged out to the prone figure and while Hitch held a machine gun on the person, Tully carefully turned him onto his back. In the moonlight he and Hitch could see he was a German soldier, and badly wounded.**

**As they dragged the German soldier back to where Troy and Moffitt were waiting, Troy asked, "Is he alive?"**

**As they laid the wounded man down, Tully replied, "Yeah, but he may not be for long."**

**Moffitt knelt and inspected the wounds in the German's abdomen. "He's lost a lot of blood. Let's get him over by the fire so I can see better."**

**Hitch and Tully got the wounded man over to the fire and Tully started to throw wood into the low flames.**

**After a few minutes, Moffitt stood up with a sigh. "Well, that's it then. He's gone."**

**Troy looked around the dark desert wondering where a single wounded soldier could have come from. There had been no signs of German activity. "What happened? Where's the rest of his unit?"**

"**I couldn't begin to guess. He obviously walked for quite some time."**

"**As soon as it's light, we'll bury him and go take a look around."**

**##################**

**As the sun rose over the distant mountains, Hitch and Tully began to fill in the grave they'd dug and placed the German's body in.**

**Moffitt joined Troy out by the jeeps. "Penny for your thoughts."**

**Troy smiled slightly as he continued to stare out in the direction the German had come from. "Just wondering what's out there."**

"**Tully and Hitch will be done soon. We'll be able to get going then. Do you still want to go looking for the Germans?"**

"**Yeah. If they are out there, we need to report it."**

**Moffitt said, "They could be anywhere by now."**

**Troy nodded. "True. We'll spend a couple hours searching, then get back on course to Benghazi."**

**As soon as Hitch and Tully finished their duty, the fire was extinguished and they were on their way.**

**##################**

**About an hour later, Moffitt spotted a reflection in the distance from where he stood in the back of the jeep. He signaled Troy and the jeeps came to a halt.**

**Troy asked, "What did you see?"**

**Moffitt had grabbed binoculars and was checking the horizon. "A reflection…" He suddenly pointed and said, "There … it appears to be several vehicles."**

**Troy grabbed his own field glasses to take a look. "Let's go see what we've got."**

**As they got closer, they realized there were more than "several" vehicles. Wrecked German halftracks, armored cars, and three troop movers were sitting motionless on the sand.**

**Tully asked, "Think this is where that wounded German came from?"**

**Moffitt replied quietly, "Possibly."**

**Troy squinted when the odor got to him. "Smell that?"**

**Hitch simply nodded.**

**It wasn't long before they started seeing bodies. Some still in their vehicles, others laying on the sand, which was beginning to cover them like shrouds.**

**Tully pointed to one of the troop movers. "Look there."**

**As the four Allies watched, they realized there were vultures in the uncovered back of the truck. They didn't need to go look … they knew what the big birds were feeding on. When Hitch and Tully switched off the jeeps, they could hear the squawking sounds as the vultures vied for the best bits.**

**Hitch asked, "What do you think happened?"**

**Troy frowned. "Obviously it was some sort of attack."**

**Moffitt said, "More like a massacre. Did you notice how some of the men are laying side-by-side?" His friends looked at him as he continued, "It appears that at least some of these men were executed."**

**Troy's frown deepened. "Executed? By who? The Americans … British?"**

"**I don't believe any of the Allies would do such a thing. I also noticed that none of these vehicles have been blown up. There are bullet holes, but nothing to indicate mortar or cannon fire."**

**Something on the sand caught Hitch's eye and he got out of the jeep. He took a few steps, then knelt to pick something up. Troy, Moffitt, and Tully got out and joined their friend.**

**Troy asked, "What did you find?"**

**Hitch handed it to the sergeant and said, "An M/88 cartridge. It hasn't been fired. Someone must've dropped it."**

**Tully said, "Probably from a Karabiner rifle. Could be German, but the Arabs have been known to carry them too."**

**Troy turned the bullet over in his hand. "Do you think a band of Arabs did this?"**

**Moffitt said, "Actually, it would explain a lot. The lack of artillery fire. Men lined up to die execution style. It seems to fit."**

"**They're probably long gone by now."**

"**Or sitting in the dunes watching us."**

**They looked around suspiciously and Hitch asked, "Do you think they took any prisoners?"**

**Moffitt nodded. "Probably."**

**Tully stated, "The Arabs would make a pretty penny at the slave market selling prisoners."**

**Troy said, "Either way, there's nothing we can do. Let's get out of here."**

**As the jeeps sped away from the gruesome scene, they didn't hear the rifle shots or see the bullets that silently hit the sand behind them.**

**##################**

**The next day, as the jeeps skimmed the desert floor, they came across a wrecked British convoy. Again the vultures were taking care of the human remains. Again there was signs of a firefight, but only bullet holes. This time there were several Arab bodies among the dead.**

**Moffitt got out of the jeep and looked down at the robed bodies as he said, "I guess that answers our questions."**

**Troy and Hitch exited the other jeep as Troy asked, "What questions?"**

"**Questions about that German convoy … and about this one. Arabs are attacking whoever they find who isn't North African … specifically Arabic. Judging by the destruction and the robes I'd say it's several tribes that have banded together."**

"**That's a lot of men to keep under control with more than one chieftain among them."**

**Moffitt said, "But it does happen. Remember Faisal? He had control of hundreds."**

**Troy sighed. "Yeah." Then he looked at Hitch and Tully and said, "Go check out those trucks. See if anything's been left behind."**

**Hitch gave a nod and headed around to join Tully. "Right, sarge."**

"**Be ready for anything."**

**Hitch chose to climb in behind the 50 instead of sitting in the passenger seat.**

**After Tully drove away, Moffitt said, "We're being watched."**

**Troy looked around casually as he said, "I've got the same feeling."**

"**Do you think all of this is for our benefit?"**

"**Maybe. Could be they're trying to force our hand … make us do something foolish like fall into a trap."**

**Moffitt agreed and said, "We have one more night before we reach Benghazi…"**

**Troy gave a nod. "And then we'll have 150 Russians to keep track of all the way to Cairo."**

"**That may be the reason they haven't attacked us … yet."**

"**That's what I'm thinking. They may have gotten wind of the Russians coming and want to stop it."**

**When the jeep returned, Hitch reported, "They were picky, sarge. They obviously took some ammo, but I'm guessing only what they could use. Other supplies are scattered around."**

**Tully added, "Doesn't look like any of the grenades or large caliber shells were taken. Didn't find any blankets, but the medical supplies and food rations are still there."**

**Moffitt said, "They only took what they could easily carry."**

"**Okay, let's shake it. I want to get as close to Benghazi as possible before we have to stop for the night."**

**As they drove away, heads covered with bright white wraps could just be seen poking up at the top of a sand dune, watching them.**

**##################**

**The Rat Patrol arrived on base in Benghazi at 10:00 the next morning. Hitch and Tully dropped Troy and Moffitt at headquarters before taking the jeeps to the motor pool.**

**Captain O'Connell's aide showed the sergeants into the office. When the captain looked up from the work on his desk, he said, "Send for Captain Babanin, lieutenant."**

**The aide nodded. "Right away, sir."**

**O'Connell looked at his visitors and said, "Good to see you again. Please, have a seat." Troy and Moffitt sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. "Were there any problems in getting here?"**

**Moffitt said, "Not directly, sir. However, it appears there's a band of Arabs attacking convoys and such."**

"**Oh? On whose side?"**

**Troy replied, "Looks like both sides, captain. We found one German and one British."**

**O'Connell knew the answer, but asked, "Any survivors?"**

"**None that we found, sir. And at both sites there were definite signs of men being killed execution style. Chances are some prisoners were taken."**

"**And you're sure it was Arabs that did this?"**

**Moffitt said, "As sure as we can be, captain. We found dead Arabs at the British site."**

**O'Connell sighed. "All right. I'll send a patrol out to check into it."**

**There was a knock at the door and Captain Babanin was shown in. "I was told you wished to see me, Captain O'Connell."**

**Troy and Moffitt stood as O'Connell said, "Yes. This is sergeants Troy and Moffitt. They will be in charge of your escort to Cairo."**

**Babanin looked at the sergeants as he said, "Very good. My men are becoming restless with the wait. How many are you in total?"**

**Troy said, "There's four of us, captain."**

**Babanin was surprised as he looked at O'Connell. "Just four? I have over one hundred men. How can there only be four to escort us?"**

**O'Connell quickly said, "The Rat Patrol is the best in the business, Captain Babanin. If anyone can get you to Cairo, it's them."**

"**Very well, Captain O'Connell. I will take your word on that." Babanin looked back at the sergeants and asked, "How soon can we be on our way?"**

**Troy replied, "Tomorrow morning, sir."**

**Babanin shook his head. "That will not do, sergeant. We must leave as soon as possible. We are to be in Cairo the day after tomorrow."**

**Moffitt explained, "It's well over 700 miles from here, sir. A rough guess would be three days."**

"**Ridiculous. How soon can we leave?"**

**Troy sighed in resignation. "We can be ready by 1500 hours, captain."**

**Babanin gave a curt nod. "If that is the best you can do, I will gather my men. Where shall we meet?"**

"**Motor pool. We'll be waiting, sir."**

**With that Captain Babanin left the office.**

**Captain O'Connell said, "I have to admit it … I'm glad to see them go." He noted the sergeants looks of curiosity. "His men getting restless is an understatement. Nearly half of them are in the stockade for one drunken infraction or another. Hitchcock and Pettigrew have nothing on this bunch."**

**##################**

**Just before 3pm Captain Babanin's men began to file through the motor pool to board the trucks that awaited them. A good many of them appeared hungover, while others were obviously stumbling drunk.**

**As they watched, Tully said quietly, "This is going to be an interesting trip."**

**Once all of the men were loaded, Babanin approached Troy and his men. "We are ready, sergeant."**

**Troy looked at the six trucks and asked, "Are you sure they're all here, captain? There's time to do a headcount."**

"**No need. They were all informed of the departure time. If anyone is missing, they will find their own way to get to Cairo."**

"**Okay, sir, I guess we'll be on our way then."**

**Troy and Hitch led the way with Moffitt and Tully bringing up the rear as they left the base in Benghazi."**

**##################**

**They drove until the early darkness forced them to stop. The Russian troops immediately began to set up camp and several from each truck fired up small gas stoves to make a meal.**

**Hitch and Tully made a fire to heat their meal of ham and lima beans.**

**After eating, Troy sent Tully out of first watch. He did a circuit around the camp and vehicles. It looked like it was going to be a quiet night until Tully noticed some of the Russian troops passing a bottle around as they sat by a fire. The private shook his head and turned to continue his watch, when he heard a voice call to him.**

**Tully turned back and the Russian waved as he said, "Come … come join us."**

**Tully walked over to them, but didn't sit down. "I'm on duty."**

"**So are we."**

"**You sure it's a good idea to be drinkin' on duty?"**

"**Our Captain Babanin encourages it."**

**Tully frowned and said, "I guess your ways and ours are pretty different." Then he walked away.**

**When he passed by the jeeps, Tully noticed that Troy was sitting in one of them smoking a cigarette. The private wandered over and said, "Maybe I shouldn't say anything, but I thought you'd better know that the captain's men are drinkin' vodka on duty."**

**Troy looked up at Tully to see if he was joking. Obviously he wasn't. "You're sure?"**

"**I don't read Russian, sarge, but I'm pretty positive that wasn't water in the bottle they were passin' around. And one of 'em told me they were on watch even though they were sittin' by a fire. He said the captain 'encourages' them to drink."**

"**Let's see how the night plays out. I'll talk to Captain Babanin in the morning."**

**When Hitch showed up to take over watch, Tully explained what had happened and advised his friend to keep his distance. And Hitch told Moffitt the same thing when the sergeant appeared to take his turn.**

**##################**

**As the sun barely peeked over the horizon, Hitch made a breakfast of powdered eggs and diced spam while Tully made coffee and heated water for tea.**

**Moffitt sat in Olive's passenger seat mapping the day's route and Troy watched his men, knowing what each had on his mind. After a minute or two Troy said, "Okay, talk to me."**

**Moffitt looked up. "About what?"**

"**Captain Babanin's men last night."**

"**Oh, their drinking on duty. Doesn't seem like a wise thing to do, but according to Tully, the captain doesn't have a problem with it."**

**Troy questioned, "So, you don't see anything wrong with it?"**

**Moffitt smiled slightly. "I didn't say that. I see plenty wrong with it."**

**Hitch said, "They changed watch while I was out there. The new guys brought their own bottle. The others staggered off to wherever they were going to sleep."**

**Tully handed Troy a mug of coffee and Moffitt his morning tea. "What's gonna happen if we get attacked at night and these guys are too drunk to do anything constructive?"**

**Troy gave a nod. "I guess I should go talk to the captain about our concerns."**

**Moffitt said, "I don't know, Troy. I get the feeling the good captain wouldn't take kindly to that. And his men would probably be more than a little upset if their vodka was taken away."**

"**Yeah. To be honest I wasn't looking forward to that conversation myself. Captain Babanin obviously doesn't like to take criticism from subordinates." Hitch started to dish up breakfast as Troy said, "Let's just keep an eye on things and see what happens."**

**The morning passed quickly and the convoy moved steadily through the desert. Troy and Hitch took turns with Moffitt and Tully scouting the way ahead.**

**Around 1300 hours Troy led the way into the cover of a waterhole to take a break.**

**Captain Babanin quickly found Troy and asked, "Why are we stopped?"**

**Troy replied, "Just a quick break, sir. Refresh our water and stretch our legs. I suggest your men do the same."**

**The captain looked angry as he said, "I was told that this trip to Cairo can take three days. We are expected to be there tomorrow. We should not be wasting time. My men do not require a break from sitting in the trucks."**

**Now Troy began to feel his own anger bubble up, but he reined it in as he said calmly, "Maybe your men don't need a break, captain, but mine do. And if we don't run into any trouble, we might … might be able to get to Cairo by sundown tomorrow. Again, I suggest you make sure you have plenty of water."**

**Hitch and Tully quickly had their water supply topped off, the jeeps radiators checked, and gas tanks filled. Then Troy had the privates stop for a quick K-ration lunch while he and Moffitt stood watch after they'd eaten.**

**Captain Babanin paced as he watched Troy and his men. He had broken down and ordered his men to fill their water cans and canteens, but after that they were ordered back into the trucks to wait. If they wanted to eat, they could do so there.**

**When the captain noticed that Hitch and Tully were stowing the trash in the jeeps, Babanin marched over to Troy and said, "All has been finished, sergeant. Let's be on our way."**

**Troy turned and saw that the privates were ready to go. "All right, captain." Troy waved Moffitt over and said, "You and Tully head out and take a look around. The rest of us will be right behind you."**

**#################**

**For the most part the day went smoothly. They had a run-in with a German patrol, but the Rat Patrol took care of them and ran off the survivors.**

**When the driver of the lead truck made a comment about how Troy and his men worked well together, Captain Babanin growled that they were showing off and were lucky to not have been killed.**

**That evening while Hitch and Tully were cleaning up after dinner a young Russian soldier hurried over. "I am Private Dmitri Averyanov. Captain Babanin would like to speak with the sergeant."**

**Moffitt asked, "Which one?"**

"**Both. Please to come with me."**

**Troy and Moffitt look at each other. Troy turned to his two privates and said, "Hitch, you're on first watch."**

"**Right, sarge."**

**Troy looked at Averyanov. "Lead on."**

**The Russian private led the way to where Babanin waited, sitting on the running board of one of the trucks smoking a cigarette.**

**When the captain did not readily speak, Moffitt said, "Good evening, captain. You wanted to see us?"**

**Babanin sucked smoke into his mouth and let it out as he said, "Yes, sergeant, I do wish to speak with you both." The captain suddenly stood up. "You have made an impression on my men. I hear them talking about how you handle yourselves and your men. About how you were able to take care of the Germans we ran into with just the four of you." Neither sergeant said anything, so Babanin continued, "You were trying to show off to my men, weren't you?"**

**Troy glared. "Show off? We risk our lives on a daily basis out here, captain. We know how to do things in the desert you haven't yet experienced or been trained for. We have no reason to 'show off' to anyone. We're just doing our job."**

"**I see." The captain paced back and forth in front of Troy and Moffitt. "It is only that you do things differently from us."**

**Moffitt tried to diffuse the situation. "Captain Babanin, you and your men will catch on to how things happen here. I'm sure they are all quick studies."**

"**Yes, they are."**

**A small group of men were going out on the Russian version of watch, bottle in hand. Troy commented, "Do you really think it's a good idea for your men to drink while on duty, sir."**

**Captain Babanin shrugged. "The vodka keeps them warm and agreeable. I see nothing wrong with it. The enemy will not attack at night."**

**Moffitt said, "Sir, the Germans and Italians are not the only enemy we have to watch out for. There are the Arabs. And right now there are fanatical bands attacking both the Allies and Axis forces."**

**The captain stopped and looked at the sergeants. "You mean to tell me that you are afraid of a bunch of horse riding men with swords?"**

"**They may be riding horses, captain, but they don't fight with swords. They use rifles and they are very good shots."**

**Troy said, "They like to get up close and personal too, sir. They won't hesitate to slit your throat or take you prisoner to sell on the open market."**

**Babanin schooled his expression, but Troy and Moffitt could see the look in his eyes. The captain said, "You are dismissed. And you will not speak of these things to my men."**

**#################**

**Later that night when Tully was on watch he saw the Russians change guards. He'd noticed, as did Hitch, that there were no bottles of vodka on display. The men on duty seemed to be a bit out of sorts. Comments in Russian were directed at Tully as he walked by them where they sat around their fire. He had no idea what was said and he really didn't care.**

**The new group settled in by the fire, and immediately words were exchanged between them – they sounded angry. A while later, as Tully walked by again, Private Averyanov stood up and called him over.**

**Tully stepped over and asked, "What's up?"**

**Averyanov said, "Our Captain Babanin has disallowed us our vodka."**

"**Why tell me?"**

"**It happened after he spoke to your sergeants."**

**Tully shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?"**

**Just as Averyanov opened his mouth to speak, a shot rang out in the darkness. Tully threw himself against the side of the closest truck and slid to his knees. He tried to see where the shot came from, but saw nothing.**

**Voices could be heard as the troops came awake. More shots were fired, and this time Tully saw the muzzle flashes. He stepped out into the open and let loose with his machine gun, then ducked back to cover again. Over the din of Russian voices, Tully heard Arab war cries.**

**Troy appeared next to the private. "Germans?"**

**Tully shook his head. "Arabs."**

"**Damn! I was hoping to avoid this."**

**The shooting stopped and things got quiet. The Russian troops were scattered throughout the camp with guns at the ready.**

**There was a flash of movement and someone took a shot. The Arab went down. Then the battle was on in earnest.**

**With sudden screams of rage a wave of Arabs attacked. They seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere. Shots were fired and hand-to-hand combat was all around.**

**Moffitt and Hitch quickly manned the 50s, taking out as many Arabs as possible. However, Hitch was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled from the jeep.**

**Seeing what had happened, Tully quickly went to his friend's aid. More Arabs joined in and the two Americans grappled desperately as knives slashed at them. Above them, Moffitt continued with the 50 until he ran out of ammunition. He quickly jumped to the other jeep to keep firing.**

**No one knew how long the battle went on, but it stopped as quickly as it started as the remaining Arabs ran off into the darkness.**

**Troy went to his men. "You guys all right?"**

**Moffitt nodded. "Nothing serious." He noticed that Troy was holding his left arm. "What about you?"**

"**It's just a graze."**

"**Shall we take stock of the others?"**

**Troy gave a nod and said, "Hitch, you and Tully stay here and keep an eye on things."**

**The sergeants headed off into the camp as flashlights and lanterns came to life. They found that the Russians were taking care of their own wounded, so Troy and Moffitt went in search of Captain Babanin.**

**The captain was located as he gave orders to some of his men. He turned as Troy and Moffitt approached. "I see you have made it through the melee. Did your men survive as well?"**

**Troy replied, "No serious injuries to report, captain. How about your men?"**

**Babanin sighed wearily. "As of now I have lost ten and many wounded. However, they all fought bravely."**

**Moffitt asked, "Do you need help with the wounded, sir?"**

"**No, we will manage." Noticing Troy's bloody arm, Babanin said, "You should take care of your own." As an afterthought, the captain asked, "Do you think they will return?"**

"**I doubt it. Though there were a lot of them, they were outnumbered and didn't realize just how badly until it was too late." Moffitt looked at Troy and said, "Let's go get you cleaned up."**

**By the time the wounded had been attended to and the dead buried, the sun was coming up. Troy sat in the passenger seat of one jeep with a mug of coffee. He was missing the left sleeve of his shirt and his upper arm was bandaged. Hitch sat on the hood of the same jeep and flexed his arm to feel the pull of the stitches that closed the slash wound just above his right elbow.**

**Moffitt smiled slightly as he watched. "Don't you dare destroy my handiwork, Hitch. I don't wish to redo it."**

**The private said, "I'm being careful, sarge."**

**Moffitt looked at Tully where he sat on the hood of the other jeep halfheartedly munching on his K-ration breakfast. "How are you doing?"**

**Tully shrugged with a sigh. "Tired … sore. How 'bout you?"**

"**Much the same. I hope we can take a break when we get to Cairo."**

"**Yeah, it would be nice to have at least one night in a bed."**

**Hitch said, "Even a cot would feel good right now."**

**They waited for a comment from Troy, but none came. Moffitt asked, "Are you all right, Troy?"**

**The sergeant finally looked at his men with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm good. I just want this assignment over with. Get the jeeps loaded up. I'll go check on Captain Babanin. I want to get going as soon as possible."**

**##################**

**As the sun rose, dark clouds moved in. When the first fat droplets of rain came down Troy called for a halt. The tarps were pulled out again to be draped over the jeeps occupants as Captain Babanin and his men huddled in their trucks.**

**Nearly an hour later the rain stopped and the sky began to clear. After shaking the water off of the tarps, they were folded and stowed. The jeeps again got bogged down in the muck and mud, but this time they were able to extract them without incident.**

**However, three of the six trucks quickly got stuck. With all of Captain Babanin's men there was no need for the Rat Patrol to do anything other than keep an eye on their surrounding and watch what unfolded.**

**Men worked diligently to dig the sunken tires free with the shovels borrowed from their escorts. One at a time the Russian soldiers rocked each truck until it was able to power out. But the third truck's driver had buried its tires deeper than the others. Digging and rocking seemed to have no effect at first.**

**Finally, after a lot of work, the truck's tires caught and it began to inch out of the ruts. The driver decided it was a good time to give the truck a bit more gas.**

**Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully knew what was about to happen and Hitch gave a quiet, "Oh no."**

**The wheels suddenly lost purchase and spun wildly, throwing up mud and muck on the men next to and behind the large rear wheels. The men in the back took direct hits and flew backwards a foot or two before hitting the wet ground.**

**The Rat Patrol tried in vain to hold back their laughter, but couldn't. It burst out as they remembered their own recent experience. At first the Russians were taken aback by the laughter at their expense, but then they looked at each other and joined in, breaking the tension of last couple of days.**

**As the laughter died down, Troy grabbed the rope out of one of the jeeps and walked over to Captain Babanin. "We had a very similar experience before we got to Benghazi." He handed the rope to one of the men and said, "It might be easier to pull the truck out."**

**The captain gave orders to the man with the rope and he ran off to do as he was told. Babanin looked at Troy with a hint of a smile and said, "Thank you, sergeant."**

**##################**

**They reached Cairo late in the day without further incident. The jeeps led the way to medical so the wounded could be treated. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went to headquarters to report to Colonel Robinson.**

**The four Allies were shone into the colonel's office. Robinson looked up from his work and asked, "How did go?"**

**Troy said, "It was … interesting, sir."**

"**Where's Captain Babanin?"**

"**He's at medical making sure his wounded men are taken care of. He'll report to you as soon as things get settled."**

**Colonel Robinson said, "So you did run into trouble."**

**Troy nodded. "We were attacked by some rogue Arabs, colonel. There were casualties, but the majority of the captain's men made it through."**

"'**Rogue Arabs', huh."**

**Moffitt said, "Yes, sir. We were on our way to Benghazi when we came across two convoys that had been attacked – one Germany, one British. We told Captain O'Connell when we arrived in Benhazi and he said he would send out patrols to look into it."**

**Robinson sighed. "Makes our jobs that much harder when this type of thing happens." Then he gave a hard look at the four men in front of him and said, "You look like you could use some rest. Get a room assignment and take twenty-four hours to recoup. I'll notify your base in Ras Tanura that you've made it here. And I want a written report before noon tomorrow."**

**##################**

**After showers and food, the Rat Patrol went to the barracks and found the room they were to use. Hitch and Tully played rock-paper-scissors – best two out of three – to decide who got the bottom bunk. Hitch won. The two privates quietly stripped to their boxers and crawled wearily under the covers. They were asleep in seconds.**

**Moffitt relaxed on the top bunk of the second set of beds with a book and Troy started his report.**

**About an hour later there was a quiet knock at the door. Troy went and pulled it open to find Captain Babanin standing there. He asked, "A word, sergeant."**

**Troy stepped out into the hall and closed the door as he said, "My men are sleeping. What can I do for you, sir?"**

**The captain hesitated, then said quietly, "I wish to tell you that your presence to get us here is greatly appreciated. I will admit, you taught me some things. Things I will long remember. Thank you again, sergeant."**

"**Just doing our job, captain. How are your men doing?"**

"**Better now that we are here."**

**Troy nodded his understanding. "Is there anything else, sir?"**

**Babanin shook his head. "No, that is all. I only wished to express how I am impressed by you and your men. Good night, sergeant."**

"**Good night, captain."**

**Babanin turned to go as Troy reached for the door knob, then turned back and said, "I would be upset if this conversation got back to my men. They see me as a tough, no-nonsense officer."**

**Troy smiled a bit and said, "What was said here, stays here, sir."**

**Babanin bowed slightly, then turned and walked away.**

**Troy went back into the room and Moffitt asked, "What was that about."**

**The sergeant looked at his sleeping men, then smiled and replied, "He wanted to thank us for getting them here … but you didn't hear it from me."**


End file.
